A year primarily of writing and re-analysis of New Guinea records has resulted in completion or near completion of a paper on pacemaker involvement in the free run flashing of Pteroptyx cribellata and manuscripts on artificial driving of the flashing of P. cribellata and of two other, rather different, species. The work has illuminated particularly the cycle-by-cycle independence of both spontaneous and driven flashing and the several devices, including reversion to free-run flashing and abrogation of flashing, by which the pacemaker copes with entrainment to rhythms markedly shorter than or longer than free run. In addition Mrs. Buck and Dr. Lesley Ballantyne have a paper in progress on a remarkable non-synchronizing species which lives in the surf zone.